deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dead Space 3 first details leaked. Probably.
Well, apparently some info about the, inevitable, next installment seems to have been leaked. I quote the source article from Siliconera. Electronic Arts is developing a new Dead Space game. No surprise there, but it doesn’t take place on a spaceship. Dead Space 3 is set on Tau Volantis, an icy planet where Isaac Clarke has to wade through white-out blizzard conditions. Early in Dead Space 3, Isaac crash lands on the planet. He believes he may be the only survivor and makes his way to an abandoned waystation, which he uses for shelter from the snowstorm. There he finds a survivor who is severely injured. Isaac speaks to the near dead comrade who reveals there are other survivors that trekked off to another facility. One of them is Ellie, a key character from the original Dead Space game. Isaac grabs a snowsuit and heads into the blizzard. Later in the game, Isaac reunites with Ellie and a new character named Jennifer. The trio scale a mountain, but Jennifer is reluctant to do so. She’s a tech type excited over finding a codex and plans to reverse engineer research by a group called Rosetta to gain access to it. As they climb up the mountain, they hear a howl from below, but cannot spot what kind of creature made the sound. The enemies in Dead Space 3 are being referred to as "the hive mind." This news comes from our mole that sent us details about Electronic Arts’ Syndicate reboot a few months early. It is quite obvious that the article does have inaccuracies, which leads me to believe that some fair "amounts" of broken telephone must have been applied on the details, however I do believe that the core of it must have a basis on the current development stage. Also, the information mentioned in there most probably does not describe the whole game, if it's left in the final product at all. What we read is most likely only referring to a small portion of a chapter, or something in that regard. So, there you go. No Mars :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. I'm a little reluctant to believe this is legit. The flow of it seems a little fanfictiony in that it focuses on certain details that really would have no place in a legit summary/leak. There may be small bits of truth in there but this just seems like a person with sufficient influence passing off some fantasy. --LBCCCP 22:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Gotta agree with LBCCCP on this one. REALLY "fan fiction-y" storyline here. Just dosen't sound right for some reason. I guess we'll see... DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 19:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't rule out the possibility that this may be in fact complete and utter rubbish. But there is also a good chance it may be based on the current'' development stage, as well (Siliconera has leaked info that turned out to be legit, before, if I recall correctly). Personally, as I said before, I believe that this is a legit leak. Sure, there are definitely bits of information that got "lost in translation". Also, I am repeating myself, but, I don't think that '''if this is a real leak, it is representative of the whole game's storyline and setting. Most probably an intro chapter, or a part of a chapter. Then again I may be reading this in a year from now and laugh with myself for thinking it was real. Time will tell. EOF --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:24, October 11, 2011 (UTC)